HiDei Smut Request
by mimi801420
Summary: This is a request from my  site. Yes I know that there is no story line and that's how I wanted it so don't tell me that I need to add one please.


Hidan walked into the room and sat on his bed. It had been a long day and he didn't feel like dealing with Leader. He always got on his case about something and he didn't really want to be screamed at. He layed on the bed just as his door opened. It was his least favorite blonde in the world. "What the fuck do you want Deidara"  
"Leader wants to see you"  
"Tell him I don't give a fuck about him. Now get out of my room before I kill you"  
"What the hell is your problem"  
"Nothing is wrong with me dumbass I'm just tired and I don't wana deal with him or you for that matter"  
"Well if you don't go to leader then I'm not leaving"  
"Get the hell out of my room"  
"No"  
Deidara sat next to Hidan on his bed and crossed his arms. "Why do you always act like your the best thing in the world, Hidan"  
"GET OUT"  
"NO"  
They were now stairing at eachother. Both of the men were getting madder and madder. Finally Hidan jumped at Deidara knocking him on his back on the bed. Deidara fought against the man but he was stuck against the stronger nin.  
"Get the hell off of me"  
"No because now you've gone and pissed me off so you have to pay"  
"Pay? Pay what"  
Hidan smirked.  
"What are you going to do to me"  
"Don't worry I won't sacrifice you if that's what you're thinking"  
"They what"  
Deidara got his answer when Hidan started taking off his clothes.  
"Hey. Stop it you piece of shit"  
When Deidara was completely nude, Hidan stripped himself. He grabbed his and Deidara's headbands and used them to tie the blonde to the bed. Using his chakra, Hidan made the headbands unbreakable. Deidara tryed to pull out of the ties but failed. He finally stopped fighting it and looked at the other man. Deidara had to be the best sight Hidan had ever seen. He was sweaty, naked, and tied to his bed compleatly in his control.  
To start the torture, Hidan licked his lips then he started licking Deidara's neck. He moved as around the skin there then started to move south. When he got to the blondes nipples, he lightly blew on it making it stick up hard. Deidara was having a hard time breathing as the bigger nin moved farther down his body. He got all the way to his pubic hair before the white haired man looked up at his prisoner. "This is payback to all the bullshit I've put up with through the years Deidara"  
"What the hell did I ever do to you"  
"Not you It's this damn religion. I'm not allowed to have sex with anyone but I can't take it anymore. I need this more then you think"  
Hidan stopped talking and kissed the base of Deidara's already hard member. He started sucking on the skin and moved up to the head. He licked the slit of the member, taisting the pre cum that was beginning to form on the tip. Deidara let out a soft moan as the other man pulled the whole cock in his mouth. It was so warm and wet that Deidara couldn't take it. "H-Hidan"  
"That's right Dei, moan my name"  
Hidan made sure to make Deidara say his name over and over agian. He licked the whole member again before he took the whole thing in his mouth. Deidara could feel the back of Hidans throat as he came into the mans mouth. Hidan swallowed the whole stream of seed that was shot out and licked his lips. Deidara was panting and his eyes where shut. Perfect!  
Hidan placed his hands on the back of the blondes knees and put them on his sholders. He then started to finger the blondes hole.  
"This is going to hurt you a lot more then it will me"  
"Hidan please don't"  
"There's no stopping now"  
Hidan quickly pushed three fingers into Deidara and streached him out. Deidara yelled from the pain but felt a jolt run through his body as Hidan pressed his fingers over and over again on his prostate. Hidan, with his fingers still in the blonde, moved his body so that his member was infront of Dei's mouth. "Suck"  
Deidara had no choice but to do as the bigger nin said. He pulled the hard cock into his mouth and coated it with saliva. Hidan pulled his member out of the blondes mouth when it was compleaty slick and then took his seat between Dei's legs. He pulled out his fingers and placed his long think member at the tight ring of muscle. He slowly started to enter the smaller man. "Ahhhhhhh"  
"How's that feel Deidara"  
"S-s-sooo g-goooood"  
Hidan smirked once more and he shoved his whole erection into Deidara. When he was all the way in, he pulled Dei's legs back onto his sholders. Hidan stated a rhythm of pulling out almost all the way then ramming back into the paradise called Deidara. They kept at this for about thirty or so minutes before Hidan started to lose his rhythm. He was slamming into the blonde so hard that the bed was rocking and creating a deep hole in the wall. "Oh god Hidan I'm gonna cum"  
"Me too Dei"  
Deidara was the first to release his seed. He spilted his cum onto Hidan's chest and neck. This caused him to tighten his grip on Hidans cock. It was to much for him, and the bigger man came hard into the man. After they both were back from cloud nine, Hidan collapsed ontop of Deidara. They were both panting hard.  
"Hidan get off of me"  
"Fine"  
Hidan did as he was told and flopped down onto the bed next to the blonde. Deidara was about to fall asleep when he felt like his arms were on fire. "Hidan don't forget my arms"  
"Huh oh hold on"  
After Deidara was released, he rubbed his sore wrists. He sat up then fell back down when he falt the pain in his ass. "Just go to sleep it'll fell better in the morning"  
Hidan pulled the blanket out from under them and placed it over both of them. Deidara was the first to fall asleep and when he did, Hidan made a quiet prayer to Jaslin appoligising for his actions but he knew this wouldn't be the last time he and his blonde friend did things like this. 


End file.
